All I Need
by Thundercat1
Summary: Written from Silver's P.O.V Silver is a 14 year old kid living on the street. When the last person he expects to see comes and takes him in, why was he back, was this all Silver needed? Read and Review chosenshiping/lostandfoundshiping.
1. being found

Every days the same I wake up in the cheap room in the Pokémon center, unless I can't afford it then I sleep on a park bench or any ware for that matter. I sometimes wish I had not refused my father to join Team Rocket, but im nothing like him after all I may commit petty crimes but im no ware as evil as him he takes lives for what, _fun._ Oh and anyway my names Silver im 14 and living on the street.

I sigh walking along the lonely streets of Viridian city, loneliness is no bother to me anymore I've found it relaxing. But sometimes late at night when I can't sleep I wonder what it would be like to have a father a family a home. A place where I fit in. when I walk the streets I see mothers and their children walk by and the mother always says "see that boy over there he looks crazy stay away from him, he lives on the streets" but comments like that don't bother me anymore so what if I have long red hair that covers my face, so what if I were a navy blue coat that covers my neck and upper body with black pants that I have tucked into my boots.

I was down to my last ten dollars and it was only ten to stay at a Pokémon center. But I have to save my money for other things oh well. After walking a bit I lay on a field in Veriden forest. I lay my head back as I that mew that there's no clouds in the sky because it would surly snow not rain and I would freeze to death as if im not already, my fleece jacket can only keep me so warm.

I close my eyes and relax my body trying to fall asleep on the cold grass as the cold wind makes my red hair go back into my face. "Silver!" I hear a voice so familiar it scary. I jot to my feet not seeing who it is until I move the hair out of my eyes. I look to see a tall man with short black hair and grey eyes I look up to him in complete shock. "Father?" I say still in shock I knew he lived in Kanto but…. "Silver..." he repeats "father, what are you doing here why..." I can't manage to speak any more I haven't seen my father since I refused to join team Rocket but I never refused to be his son. "I-I we can talk later its freezing out come with me, son" he says with a warm smile putting his hand on my shoulder "really, dad?" I say shocked could he finally be accepting me?

We get to his house I look around astonished by what I see I look back at my father "well your welcome to stay if you want." He says I look at him should I bring up the fact that no matter what I _hate_ team Rocket. "o-okay" I say nervously scratching the back of my head "well there's a spear room if you want it I'll show you to it." He says "not right now I thought..." I break off I just thought we could spend time together is what I was going to say. "You thought what?" he says with a cocked eyebrow I bite my bottom lip timidly, why dos this man scare me so much? "Nothing it's not important" I say "okay so I'll show you to your room then." He says walking up the stairs the grey walls remind me of the team Rocket HQ, the most I remember about my father was that he left me when I was 5 he left me with Proton I hated him so much he was the worst person in the world I ran away when I was 12 and haven't seen my father or Proton since. _(Well my father 5 Proton 12) _

He opens the door and lets me walk in first "wow" I exclaim my father smirks "you like?" he asks I nod "y-yes" I gasp he looks down at me "well im glade" he says I look around more and I feel the heat rise as my father walks closer im sure he can see the fear I have of him "Silver…just go to bed" he sighs "why?" I ask he looks back at me "because we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He says I lay down nervously what does he mean by that oh mew im nervous I think shutting my eyes to sleep.


	2. The hard way

I wake up in the bed forgetting were I am for a split second, then I remember that im in my father's house, he had brought me here last night. I jot out of the bed and make it quickly I also clean up the room. I get dressed for the day and walk out into the hall; I walk downstairs and look around for my father but he's not in sight. "Hum" I think out loud "Silver!" I hear a voice behind me I whip around "who are you!" I demand the man just laughs "you don't remember me hhehhe Silver." That laugh I remember that laugh "A-Archer!" I jump "you got it kid!" he says then adds "your fathers in Goldenrod working on something important, so he sent me here to watch you." He says I sigh "im fourteen I don't need to be watched." "Hey the only order I got all week is keep an eye on you, he'll be back I in a few hours so…" he shrugs

I am stuck here with this guy; at least my father should be home soon. "Why did he send you to watch me?" I ask "because he doesn't want you to run away again" Archer says "well can I go see my friend?" I ask meaning Blue ahhh Blue I wish she knew how I felt "no" he says then we hear a car door shut "your dads home, and I can go home!" Archer yells jumping up I feel nervous. The door opens and my father walks in. "hello sir may I go?" Archer asks "yes go, Petrel is coming tomorrow." He says at least I don't hate Petrel, I then feel my father's gaze on me. I look up at him and jot to my feet why did he send Archer here to watch me when I didn't even agree to move in was the offer even there any way? "Silver" I hear his voice making me jump from my thoughts back to reality "y-yes" I say trying to comprehend everything that's going on. "You know why I sent Archer, yes?" He asks I think for a few moments and then sigh "no..." I admit he laughs a bit to himself and I look up at him with a raised eyebrow why was he laughing? "I sent him so you couldn't leave" he says his cool grey eyes glaring at me. 'W-what do you mean couldn't leave?" I ask "your still my son, Silver and I still _own _you." He says a growl a bit but stop myself, I can't afford to make him mad expecly in the place I've been put in I feel like im backed into a corner with no ware to hide. With a burst of courage I say "you don't own me" he laughs more and more "come on face it, no Silver we can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice." He says "…" I really don't know what to say to that. "the easy way is you live here and I will let you leave the house like a normal kid, as long as you study Team Rocket because you are my only heir Silver, and the hard way is you stay locked up in the house, and when you leave the house it's to come to work with me." I think for a few moments I am **not** joining Team Rocket I don't care if im the only heir to his 'empire' if that's what you want to call it. "Im not joining Team Rocket!" I snap after thinking it threw my father sighs "that wasn't an option so we are going with the hard way Silver!" he snarls taking few steps closer to me; I jot back until my back hits the wall. "So the hard way ahhh well, I'll get that out of your system before you know it." He smirks her raises a fist as if he were going to strike me. He swings at me but stopping right before it makes contact with my face, he laughs "go to your room Silver" he says and Id without argument.

I sit in the grey room with a sigh, why is this happing all over again…..? I ask myself when my pokegear rings I answer not bothering to look at the caller ID "hello" I say faintly feeling tiredness grip at me. "SILV! Where in the name of Mew were you, you didn't show up and you said you would come by!" a worried sounding Blue says I sigh "I-I well" how do I tell the one I love that I went to live with my father and can't leave… "You what?" she asks I sigh "im with, well im in Veriden if that helps?" I say not wanting to mention Giovanni "be careful in Veriden, Team Rockets HQ I there, and if you need anything go to Green, he will help you if he doesn't hell have me up his ass and he doesn't want that!" Blue laughs "yeah….well that's nice" I say "you sound sick, what's wrong?" she asks I sigh "im with my fat-" I say being cut off by Giovanni grabbing the pokegear from me. "Hey!" I exclaim jumping up he puts the pokegear up to his hear and listens for a moment then to my surprise says this. "My son is with me, im all he needs" he says and hangs up on Blue "no!" I exclaim Blue being my only friend besides Gold and crystal who are really nothing more to me then coleus. "Im taking this Silver go to bed!" he snaps slamming my door, I sigh and lay down "im tired not listening to you!" I call out "sure you are!" he yells back and I fall asleep.

_(sorry for it taking so long to update, please review)_


	3. fails and tears

**I was going to up load sooner but my mother walked into my room and said "its 12:00 on a school, night at 12:00 12 year old kids should be in bed!" and I was just like O.O XD so anyway review….hope you like… (Silver will sometimes refer to Giovanni and his father or just plain Giovanni…) **

"Bye dad" I say standing next to Petrel watching Giovanni shut the door. "Okay kid, go read a book or something." Petrel says "can I go see my friend?" I ask he sighs "yeah and can I be out working instead of watching you" Petrel says I sigh "that's a no right?" I ask "yep" he says "fine I'll be upstairs" I sigh and walk up stairs '_I am living a nightmare' _I think to myself. I need to get to Blue; I walk into my father's room because right outside his window is a tree. I open the window and put on leg out to leave when I feel something grab the hood of my jacket

"Silver!" Petrel yells pulling me in the window. "Grrrr..." I growl because I know this is going to end badly for me "your father is going to hear about this one!" he snarls "im not afraid of my father!" I laugh Petrel smirks "you should be!" "Oh bite me!" I snarl his smirk grows "don't tempt me kid!" he sneers, he pushes me on to the floor so he's holding me down by my shoulders. "Giovanni will be home soon you know that, yes?" he asks "yes im aware that the old fuck will be home!" I snarl he laughs "wow kid, just wow he's going to..." he stops talking "going to what!" I sneer Petrel laughs "let's just say, your fathers a ruthless bastared…." Petrel finally lets me get to my feet "hum... well let's go!" he motioning his hand to the door "no" I mutter crossing my arms.

"Now go down stairs and wait for you father to get home!" Petrel snaps I sigh and follow him down the stairs, we sit in the living room "why can't I just go see Blue, I was coming right back." I mumble yo Petrel, he sighs "because your father said 'don't let him leave, watch him at all times' trust me kid I'd rather be out doing something better then babysitting a kid." He says.

"Please" I say "no" "please!" "No!" he snaps "why not!" I demand slamming my hands down on the wooden table making the objects on it shake. "I already told you, Giovanni told me to watch you!" he snarls "oh so I get It." I say with a devious smirk "get what?" he asks my smirk widens "that you're my father's bicth" I say "shut up kid you don't want to play this game with me!" he sneers I laugh "what game, you mean the one where you bend over for my dad, your right I don't want to play!" I laugh more. Petrel raises a fist and mutters something under his breath, the door fly's open "Petrel!" my father yells I smirk "Silver!" he yells and I stop smirking almost instantly. "What's going on here!" Giovanni demands I look to Petrel who hands are now down by his side "n-nothing, boss" Petrel mumbles Giovanni turns his gaze to me "Silver, what did you do?" he asks I go into a defensive mode "why do you assume I was doing something wrong!" I ask straining my voice not to stutter like Petrel did.

"He was climbing out the window and I caught him." Petrel says calmly to my father, Giovanni redirects his gaze to me his cold grey eyes sending a chill down my spine. "Silver, is this true?" he asks me I look down "yes…" I mumble to my surprise he doesn't strike me he doesn't scream he just says calmly "Petrel you may go, Silver we need talk…" he says then when Petrel leaves he adds "about this" he says showing me my pokegear he took away when I was talking to Blue. 

He leads me into his room, taking me aback he sit down on his bed with a sigh "Silver sit" he says patting the seat next to me. I sit and look up at him with a confused look "do you know why we're here?" Giovanni asks I sigh "because I tried to sneak out" I say "exactly, and this pokegear, I no longer allow you to talk on it or to this girl, Blue." He says I look at him with shock "no, Blues my only friend!" I snarl he laughs "make friends with Petrel or Archer, Protons coming by next time I work which isn't for about two days…" how can he be so stupid? "I don't want to be friend with your Adman's, I _love_ Blue!" I yell at him he sighs "you're too young to love somebody, you may _**like **_the girl, and you don't even know what love is." He says stressing the word like. I look up to him "well maybe I would know what love is if my father wasn't a heartless bastared that left his son at five years old, and thinks by coming back when he's fourteen will make it all better!" I Scream running out of the room feeling tears over whelm me.

_Sorry for short chapter ill upload soon hope you like…._


	4. confusion

**I Hope you like, review…..tell me what you think…..**

I am in my room the door shut, the lights of im leaning agents the head board hugging my knees and for the first time in a while I am crying.

"Silver" I hear my father say through the door

"G-go away!"

"Can we talk?" he asks

"no!"

"please, Silver"

"fine." I sigh wiping the tears from my eyes

"Listen, son" Giovanni beings walking into the room and sitting next to me on the bed. I just look up at him thinking of what to say to this man.

"Im sorry Silver, it's just…" Giovanni says but stopping in the middle of speaking I sigh and watch him closely, but it he looks like he wants me to speak I can barely see him because the only light is what's coming through the half opened door.

"I love Blue, and if you don't like that then that's too bad." I say staring up at the much older man.

"I see, well Silver if this is how you want it." He says griping the back of my neck, not hurting me but…. It's creepy.

"F-father?" I ask feeling him pull me closer to him

"Yes son?" he asks, I then feel him pull me into a, hug he holds me for a few moments then kisses my cheek. He stands up with a smirk on his face, I look up at him with my jaw opened wide at what had just happened, surly it was just a father son kiss like parents are supposed to do, he was just trying to me feel better right?

"Well son, it's getting late why don't you go to sleep im home tomorrow since its Sunday, and Monday is a holiday." He says exiting the room I lay down still in shock at what had just happened, I lay looking at the half opened door thinking about why he kissed me, no he's my father it couldn't be more then that could it?

I wake up to the sunlight beaming through the window, I sigh sitting up I get out of bed and make it. I then walk into the bathroom and get into the shower, when I get out I get dressed and head down stairs. I walk into the living room and see my father's Persion, its staring at me from ware it's sitting on the couch, I hear foot steps behind me and turn to see my father.

"Ahhh, Silver I was just about to wake you." Giovanni says with a warm smile, which is very abnormal for him.

"Umm yes, im sorry to have slept in it just took me a while to get to sleep last night." I say

"Yes, well it's still early would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you" I say looking up at him.

"Okay, so Silver I've been meaning to ask you a question…" Giovanni says looking slightly embarrassed.

"Then ask..." I say sitting down to pet the Persion he sits next to me and looks down at me.

"Silver" he begins outing his huge hand on my shoulder "Silver, are you a virgin?" he asks I look up to him sure my face is as red as my hair.

"y-yeah…." I say he smirks and moves his hand off me.

"Just wondering" he says then ads "who do you want your first time to be with?" he asks I look up at him and sigh

"Blue…" I mumble he laughs looking down at me

"Son, I though your first time should be with someone special..." he says

"But Blue is special" I say he laughs more

"she's not as special as you son" he says moving a strip of red hair out of my face and kissing me, on my lips I feel his tongue try and enter and before I know it im opening my mouth to let him. He breaks the kiss holding my shoulders tight I look up at him what had just happened?

"Silver…" Giovanni says looking down at me

"y-yes?" I ask

"I love you" he says pulling me into a hug and I feel his lips on my collarbone.

"f-father, stop" I say holding back a moan he stops and looks down at me

"Why I tough you liked it you _did_ make out with me?" He says I look up to him confused

"You're my dad, his is wrong." I say he pushes me down so he's on top of me on the couch.

"I don't follow rules" he smirks

"Well I do!" I say trying to push him off of me, but I only feel his lips press agents mine. His hands start too raffish my body my jacket is soon ripped off followed by my shirt.

"P-please stop." I whimper as he goes for my pants, he looks up to me

"No Silver you need this!" he yells when the front door opens and the last person I expect to see is there "BLUE!" I yell looking at her.

_Hope you like fufu review_


	5. Murder

"Giovanni get off of him!" Blue snarls

"No!" Giovanni says kissing my chest I yelp in surprise as Blue grabs his shirt and pulls him off of me.

"Get out of my house!" my father snaps slapping Blue.

"Don't you dare hit her!" I scream he slaps me as well

"Silver stay out of this!" he yells I grab Blue and pull her close to me.

"No I _will _kill you if you touch her!" I snarl

"You dare threaten me" he laughs then adds "me leader of Team Rocket your father, oh Silver your mistaking rember I brought you into this world I can take you out just as easily." I look up at him

"Blue run" I say as I see my father looking deadly at both of us.

"No Silver I will never leave you, I love you" she says I look down at her in shock

"I-I love you too" I say and Giovanni starts to laugh again.

"Aww too bad she has to die now son" he says grabbing her away from me and pinning her into the wall holding a pocket knife to her thought.

"No D-daddy please don't kill her!" I exclaim and he turns to me still holding the knife to Blue.

"Silver im sorry son but she has to die, for us to be happy" I look at him in shock

"I don't love you like that you crazy old fuck!" I scream

"I see, well Silver it's too late for her." he says

"Please don't kill me Giovanni" Blue whimpers. Giovanni smirks and stabs her straight through the head killing her instantly.

"No!" I scream dropping to my knees "I loved her why did you have to take that away from me!" I asks starting to cry holding her dead body close to my chest.

"Because son, you need me not her" he says running his fingers through my long red hair.

"Don't touch me you fuck!" I snarl holding Blue closer to my heart my tears fall on her, her blood is staining my chest and the blood spatter is all over my father and the walls.

"son, it had to be done see this is all you need is me, you don't need this girl" he says I just cry more this isn't the life I wanted the life I longed for to be a family again with my father has ruined my life, he-he took Blue!

"Son listen I love you we can be happy together" he says is he serous?

"I don't love you, not as a lover, not as a father!" I yell at him both of us covered in blood him still holding the knife he used to kill Blue.

"Well I love you and we are going to be together!" he yells I just stand there not able to respond to that, I turn and run out of the opened door I run as fast as I can trough narrow ally's until I reach the middle of Viridian city I took me almost ten munities to get here I drought Giovanni could have followed me the whole way I don't love him he killed Blue he ruined my life. I stop moving panting heavily I look around and see people staring at me, a familiar looking brown haired man runs over to me but I can't grip his name.

"Silver are you okay, your covered in blood?" the green eyed man says I know that voice I know this man I can't remember what his name is tough.

"Who are you?" I ask he looks at me weird

"Silver, it's me Green what happened why are you covered in blood?" oh Green the one who has never called Blue, Blue only pesky girl.

"Im fine, Green its Blue she's dead" I say he looks at me with sad eyes.

"Pe-Blues dead..." he says I look up at him "how did she die?" he asks

"My-my father killed her..." I say he stares down at me then we hear people say walking by

"Did you hear about Giovanni's son he ran off and no Team Rocket is crowding are city looking for him" a woman says.

"Yeah there's a grunt at every corner" a different woman says I sigh I have to go into hiding….

_Hope you like review…._


	6. nightmare

I sigh Green had left me to go tell the others of Blues death, im in Viridian forest my chest is covered in blood it is dried by now. The moon is shining bright above my head but yet it's not enough light because I still can't see were the fuck im going.

"Will this forest ever end!" I mutter bitterly to myself im freezing I have nothing but my pants and boots on, and the thick stench of blood fills the air and the sound of the whimper Blue made before Giovanni killed her keeps replaying in my head. 'SNAP' I hear a tree branch break.

"Fuck Proton I told you **not** to sit on that branch!" The familiar voice of Archer sneers.

"Well, that's too bad why do we have to be looking for the bosses brat!" Proton snarls back

"Both of you shut up and keep looking for Silver!" Arianna sneers, I feel a mini panic start inside me. I start breathing heavily and hide in a bush I look up at their shadows moving I can't tell how far away they are from me. I hear them move away and I keep moving the opposite way I know there another admin out here some ware what if I run into Petrel? I keep moving until I reach the end of Veriden forest, I walk into the Veriden city gym.

"Green?" I call out walking around but there's no response I walk in to the back room and go into Green draws, I pull out a purple shirt and black hoodie and put them on Green won't mind I hope. Then I sigh and lay don't on the couch he has

"Maybe I'll just rest eyes" I say closing my eyes.

"He-he we got him" I hear Proton's voice

"Yes Giovanni will be pleased" Arianna says, I realize im not in the Veriden city gym, im back in my father's house! The blood spatter is still on the walls and im chained to a pole I look around at the grey walls looking for my father but all I see are the three admits sitting around me.

"Look who's a heavy sleeper" Archer mocks me I snarl at him and he laughs the heavy black door is opened and in walks my father.

"No!" I mumble to myself not showing the fear that's inside me to the admits and Giovanni. He walks over to me with a huge smirk on his face.

"Well Silver, welcome home" he chuckles then he turns to the admits "go all of you, im going to have some fun before I kill this one." He says in a low dreadful voice k-kill! I tremble in fear as the chains removed from my arm and im lifted from the floor and Giovanni looks down at me with a huge smirk. He carry's me up the stairs and places me on his bed.

"F-father please I-" I whimper

"Shh, Silver it will be over before you know it" he says with a warm gaze but it doesn't help a bit I feel him remove the hoodie from me and the purple shirt, he kisses my collarbone slowly making his way up my neck and to my lips I don't let his tongue in. he pulls away

"Well Silver seems like you want to go straight to the sex" He says with a smirk.

"No, please father" I whimper but his huge hand covers my mouth

"Shhhhh son" he says looking down at me he removes his clothing followed by the rest of myn I whimper then feel a horrible pain he had entered me.

"Ahhhhhh!" I scream jumping up from where I was sleeping im still in the Veriden city gym alone my father no ware in sight

"I-it was a nightmare..." I sigh.


	7. Issues

_Sorry for the late update, I just started basketball so I haven't had time between that and school any way hope you like the chapter, review..._

I exit Greens gym, the dream I had still haunting me, what did it mean I couldn't love Giovanni like that, I couldn't could I? Never my father, it was a nightmare not a sex dream after all.

I wonder how long I was asleep, because the sun has set the street lights are on, and the usually life felled streets of Veriden city are life less and silent. The street is dark and a glimmer from the street lights are slightly lighting my path. I keep walking when a white haired old man walks up me and says

"Hello young man, can I interest you in buying a Pokémon from me?" I look up at him with a sigh I pull my pockets inside out with a sigh.

"Im broke" the man sighs

"Are you sure it's a one-time deal, only 25 dollars for this already tamed luxury!" I look up at him dumb founded.

"I just told you I was broke!" I say this man is irritation

"It's a great deal come on, you'll never find something like this again!" the man says with more enthusiasm in his voice. This time I all but shriek at the man

"Im broke, and if you make me say it again ill slit your throat!" the man turns and jots away. I sigh and keep walking _'im going to have fun with this one before I kill him'_ my father's word eco in my head making me flinch, it may have just been a dream but it felt so real , like I was really there. What if it came true, the pain was so real and dreams are what are on your self- conscience so, what would make me dream something like that!

"Giovanni, I swear I haven't seen your son!" I hear a man say sounding terrified I peak over the corner, I almost faint in shock and terror when I see my father holding a man with blond hair and blue eyes against the wall.

"Liar, you know were Silver is now tell or you die!" Giovanni shrieks griping the man's neck tighter. I don't want this man to die for no reason, I've never seen him in my life there's no way he could have saw me, he's telling my father the truth.

"I promise, I haven't seen Silver any ware I am just going to pick up my daughter from her friends." The man whimpers, he has a kid I can't let him die for me. '_Think Silver think!' _ I yell at myself looking around I see a good sized rock "hmm" I mumble very quietly picking it up. I aim it at Giovanni's mid-section and chuck it; he instantly drops the man who feels. Giovanni stands there staring at me wide eyed, I stare back I feel like my feet are cemented to the ground, by the time I comprehend the situation im in and turn to run Giovanni already has his hands firmly griped around my waist making me loose balance and fall to the dusty rocky hard ground.

"S-silver, you came back I knew you would" he says looking down at me, I look up at him with wide eyes, he really believes that we can be together, but we could never be we are father and son. Something like this isn't right its incest, I-its discussing!

"Come on Silver!" he says grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet, he then grips my waist and pulls are too frames together, he lets go after staring at me for at least twenty seconds. He quickly grabs to hood of the sweatshirt that I 'borrowed' from Green its completely black out, all I can really see of my father is the sight glow of his stone eyes in all the dark, I feel him start to walk and he is still holding my hood tightly as he walks I follow him without protest.

He finally leads me to back to the house, but I can't see anything but his stone eyes in the darkness. I hear the rattling of keys and hear the creek of the front door opening. And a small light glimmers out from the house letting me see my father who is no longer holding onto my hood, the whole walk here was nothing but dead silence and darkness, it makes me wonder how he found his way here without seeing a thing...

"Come Silver, it's very late you should go to bed, everything will be just as normal when you awake don't worry" he says the words that are meant to comfort me, but do nothing to help me, nothing to the fact that im here with this man that believes I love him more than a father, I've come to a conclusion that Giovanni has serious mental issues.

_Well Silvers been found now for more Lostandfoundshipping! Hope you like the chapter review! And again sorry for the late update, next I think I'll be writing a Conjunctionshipping (SaturnXMars) not sure yet though._


	8. power

I awake to the bright sunlight peering through the window, almost blinding me. I decide to get up and make the bed; I can't believe im back here. It could be so easy for me to escape right now through the window, but odds are Giovanni would come looking for me, and more innocent lives, like Blue would be taken.

I walk down stairs no sign of my father, good. I think to myself I walk into the living room looking around, no one.

"Father?" I call out I don't want to be with the man but not knowing where he is, is killing me; god knows what he's doing.

"Yes?" I hear Giovanni call out, I walk over to where I headed him, and he's in the kitchen drinking coffee. One of his chef's places a plate across from him.

"Master Silver, here is your breakfast" he says I nod in acknowledgement and sit with my father. The chef then brings my father a plate placing it in front of him, he nods and the chef 'grunt' leaves. After both plates are empty two grunts come in and take our plates into the kitchen.

"Well Silver, how was your sleep?" my father asks

"Fine and you?" I shrug

"Fine son, fine" I nod and stare down at the floor. "So Silver, I was thinking we could spend the day together" he says I look at him wide eyed.

"S-sure"

"Don't stutter" he sighs

"Okay" I sigh and the rest of the morning is silent, I sit with Giovanni in the living room the sound of grunts at work is beginning to annoy me, well I guess it's better than my father's Persion always hissing at me, even when im not provoking it…. The TV is on, but nothing interesting I really don't even understand why my father had put it on when he reading a book. I stare down at the wooden floor, t-this room is where he killed Blue, the pain of her loss is still stuck inside me though I wound let it out. The blood spatter was gone now, it was just as the rest of the house grey walls and hard wood floors, as I said one I will say again, this place reminds me too much of the Team Rocket HQ, which I know Giovanni expects me to take over one day, I have to admit that it _**was **_tempting, but I know my place is not with Team Rocket, or is it I always thought my place was with Blue, but she's gone now, why did fate have to be so cruel to me!

"Silver, son are you alright you have been staring at the floor for over thirty minutes?"

"f-fine" I say jotting back to reality I had been so caught up in my own thoughts I had let the time pass me by along with my surroundings.

"What did I say about stuttering" Giovanni sighs putting is _of corse_ grey book mark into the novel he was reading.

"You said, 'don't stutter'"

"Then why did you stutter?" he asks I can see the patients start to slip away from him so I reply quickly.

"Because I was thinking, and it startled me when you spoke." He nods and looks at me, I notice him eyeing the navy blue and red jacket I always wear, I had gotten it last night before I went to bed, some people that know me well will begin to think I have a more then one of the same coat lying around some ware.

"Are you ever going to wash that?" he asks I examine my coat carefully, I never noticed the grass stains and dirt on it, it could you use a good wash. I stand up and look down at Giovanni,

"Your right, would yo direct me to the laundry room?" I ask he laughs and claps his twice and instantly a grunt comes trotting from the kitchen.

"Yes, sir?" the grunt says looking at my father, Giovanni rises from ware he was sitting and says,

"Would you take my sons coat up to the laundry." He says, but it sounded more like and order then a question, is this what being Team Rockets leader was like, bossing grunts around all day making them do meaningless tasks that you could easily complete yourself? If so was leading this team so bad, after all I a_m _entitled to this corporation after my father dies, or retires, when that time came would I really turn the offer for great power away?

"Yes, sir" the grunt nods extending is hand, I quickly take off my coat and hand it to the grunt who goes up the stairs with it.

"Ahhh, there you go son, your coat will be clean in no time" Giovanni says I feel so different without it, now all I have on is my black shirt covering my torso. My father retakes his seat and I sit as well, but instead of Giovanni returning to his book he looks at me.

"Silver" he begins looking at me with his stone eyes I look back at him actually interested as to what he was going to say, "Silver, I think it's time you learned a little bit about Team Rocket, after all you will take over one day" he says I just look back at him wanting to hear more, the ambitions start to grow inside me, I wanted power and id Team Rocket was how I would gain it then so be it.

"Silver, I think you should come to work with me tomorrow, to see what leading Team Rocket is really about."

"That would be, nice" I say actually appreciating him for the first time in my life, he's starting to show that he cares about me and maybe h-he loves me , and I want as much power as he has, I want to be able to command grunts with a snap of my fingers.

_Well hope you enjoyed reading the chapter, there will be Lostandfoundshipping in the next chapter! Please review tell me what you think, im still trying to improve my writing so anything you guys think I need to work on please feel free to tell….._


	9. Rising ambitions

(_Sorry for the late update all weekend I was working on the project and yesterday my friend came over, so umm I wasn't about to write this infrount of him XD)_

The next morning, I made sure I was up before my father and before the grunts got to work. The reason for this is so I could shower and get ready, so I could look respectable when I go with Giovanni to the Team Rocket HQ. The sunlight peers through the window; I was wide awake but know im starting to fade…. I'll be just fine; coffee will do the trick…. I hope.

I poor myself a glass of coffee and sit at the kitchen table, I hear the sound of the stairs creaking it must be my father, it's too early for grunts to be here unless its and executive, in that case-

"Silver, get up boy!" I hear my father's call interrupting my thoughts, ahhh so it was my father who had walked down the stairs, he must have thought I was still asleep. I laugh a bit and walk out of the kitchen.

"Already up sir" I laugh a bit more looking up at him; a grin appears on his face as he looks me up and down.

"Silver, you changed your coat" he laughs I nod at the white turtle neck im wearing, yes I got it out of his closet, but I want to look professional for him.

"Yes well I wanted to look my best" I say looking into his big grey eyes, which myn greatly resemble, but his are more of a darker grey myn are a bit of a light Silver, there for my name, Silver….

"Well in that case, son follow me" he smirks I follow him, he leads me to a closet and opens the door he pulls out a jacket, one that's almost identical, expect for on the jacket he is wearing there is a red R, which stands for Rocket, but on this one there's a silver R. "well Silver? Try it on" he says I blink my eyes open wide, but despite the shock im in I put on the coat.

"w-wow F-father this coat I-its-" he cuts me off before I finish speaking

"it's for you, I had it made for you with a silver R on it instead of red, do you like it, Silver?" he asks I look up to him, almost wanting to hug him, but knowing Giovanni I do _**NOT **_think that's appropriate….

"Father, I-I love it thank you" I say looking up at the grey eyed man standing infrount of me; I smile up to him causing him to smirk slightly.

"Good son, good, now we must get going if we are to get there before my executives" he smiles down at me I smile back, we look at ecthother for a few moments then he walks to the front door with me following him closely behind.

When we arrive, the doors of the HQ are glass and sliding my father walks through first the grey walls and white and red color scheme are a lot like I usually wear, but not today im here to look more respectable, my fathers a very respectable and powerful man, and if he believes that one day I can carry that on, well then why should I turn it away? What's so bad about Team Rocket after all? At first I thought I would never be as _power_ hungry as my father, but lately the thought of commanding grunts like there useless machines doesn't seem that bad to me….

"Come on Silver, I want to show you my office" Giovanni says motioning his hand for me to fallow him into the elevator, I follow him quickly. I stand there as Giovanni pushes the button sending us to the top floor, all I can really try and think about is why I had ever want to turn the like of a Rocket away? Thoughts good and bad come barging into my mind, could it be that because of Team Rocket my father had never truly loved my mother, he after all only used her because she had all the quality's he needed to breed a heir. My father only believes **his** own blood line and his alone, will be good enough to run the notorious Team Rocket. It seem like it's been longer then the few seconds it really has been, the elevator opens slowly we step out at the same moment and I look around at my surroundings it's just a narrow hallway leading to a black heavy looking door with a giant 'R' printed on the front.

"Is that your office?" I ask looking at the door at the end of the hallway, Giovanni smiles down at me.

"Yes son, its myn, but one day will be yours" I look up at him and for the first time I realize how much this means to him, how much he really wants Team Rocket to live on after him.

I fallow him into the office and he sits at his desk and looks up at me,  
>"Silver sit" he says motioning his hand to the chair placed directly across from him. I sit down and look at him the light beaming through the window reflects off of the glass desk, <em>well its mostly glass…. <em>

"So Silver, you know that this will be your job on day, so I would like to teach you the basics of leading this organization, listen up" he says raising his voice only a bit to make sure he has my undivided attention I suppose.

"As leader of Team Rocket you will be organizing the missions, a singing new grunts to teams which I hope you know are, Koga, Lt. Surge and Sabrina, and you will also be in charge of, well everything here Silver, and by the time you take over we will have all of Kanto at the palm of our hands!" he says with a trumpeted filled tone. I look up at him, im sure he see how much I anticipated coming here, I looked forward to this all night this after all is my first taste at power….

After wards we arrive at the house, it was a long and amazing day, I learned so many things about Team Rocket, the laws may not bind them, but not everyone there is evil, but im not so sure about my father, after all he is a life taker… he killed Blue I can never forgive him for that. But as a wise man once said 'the past is the past, you must let it go to move forward.' And that wise man was none other than Giovanni.

"Silver, before you go to bed some here" Giovanni says, I walk over to him and look up at him, it was late I was tiered though still excited from what had happened today, what could he want? Before I can say or do anything I feel his lips pressed agent's myn. No not again! Why is he doing this! I go to gasp for air and he uses that for and advantage to stick his tongue down my throat. His hands go through my hair, and he eventually has me pinned into the wall without even breaking the kiss. He finally breaks the kiss, for air I suppose.

"That's all Silver, go to bed" he smirks I stand there trying to comprehend what had just happened, but he pays no attention to the fact that im frozen in shock, and he just goes and sits on the chair that he's so found of, petting…that…damn….persion!

_(XD apparently Silver doesn't like the persion, again sorry for the late update, anyway hope you like it, review!) _


	10. taken

It's been about a week since I went with my father to work; nothing unusual has happened since that awkward night. At least Giovanni had went off to Goldenrod on 'business', but he still doesn't trust me to stay alone, so he left me with Proton, yes Proton the person I hate the most. I sigh at least I haven't heard from Proton all day, Im just sitting in my room when I hear

"Crash boom bang!" I instantly run out of my room and run down the stairs, what I see is horrifying everything is on fire and there's blood all over the floor, what happened weres my father!

"Proton!" I call out looking around for the blue haired man I run through the house but there's flames raising every ware I need to get out! I run out of the house there's a shadow above my head but I can't make it out.

"Dad!" I scream seeing that his car that's complty blown to bits was the Couse of the fire.

"Silver" I hear his weak voice call me, I turn to see him he's bleeding heavily, but the fire hasn't reached him. I run over to him and start to put my jacket over his wounds.

"d-dad what happened?" I ask franticly as the shadow moves above me, I look up to see the rainbow winged bird that kidnapped me when I was young, Ho-oh!

"Silver run, save yourself" my father struggles to say, but I don't move the fire is starting to die out but then we hear a man's voice.

"Silver, oh Silver funny little boy, ahhh the Great Giovanni I know what you think boy, but I am not here for you, its Giovanni I want" t-the mask of ice! No he can't be here he can't be!

"Percy, do what you want with me, but leave my son" my father says weakly. I glance around Ho-oh is just flying there waiting for the mask of ice. Percy pushes me out of the way and goes for my father.

"No!" I yowl jumping onto Percy, but he's able to overpower me and he throws me onto the burnt grass. I jump back up but I already see him taking off dragging my father by his feet and Ho-oh is burning the grass around me so I can't run after him. I feel some one grab me and pull me away from the fire, I look up to see Proton, he's bloody but not as bad as my father. He grips my shoulders

"Come on Silver we need to get to safety" he says grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the burning house.

It's been at least a week since my father was taken by the mask of ice, I have been staying at the Rocket HQ and everything's been different, the grunts now call me boss and the executives listen to me without question, I had really taken my father's place as leader of Team Rocket. I have done what my father asked and taken over part of Kanto in under a week, but know my new plan is going into place, I need to fine my father, all I need is Team Rockets help and I will take down the make of ice, all I need is to find my father.

_ To be continued…_

_(well surprising ending, I will do a sequel if you want, and Silver is now leader of Team Rocket, as always review!)_


End file.
